Cheers to Insanity
by thelittleladybug53
Summary: He never claimed to be sane, and never claimed to not be into some messed up sh*t thanks to the horrors of his past.. He doesn't know her name, he doesn't know what to make of her or what he thought she was but after saving his daughter from burning and stepping in to save Opie? He would be an idiot to find out who that beautiful blonde was that had eyes of a sinner and a saint.


**Cheers to insanity**

**Vampire Diaries (Lexi) x Sons of Anarchy (Tig) – she will also be close to Gemma, Opie, Jax, Juice, Nero and (er.. _most_ of the club members..) Lol. She will be semi dark but not insane. She values human life but if things can't be helped, she won't blink at it.**

_Clay bashing, and Tara bashing because of everything she put Gemma and Jax through (Seriously! Who put her mother in law through hell and make her think she was responsible for the miscarriage of your baby?!) Elena bashing, Damon bashing._

_Stefan and Bree will be here as well. Lexi never died at the hand of Damon, she was older than him – he couldn't have moved that fast! So she knocked him unconscious and compelled Caroline's mom into thinking that she never came to town and told her the truth that Damon was the one to attack the girlas revenge for almost getting her killed._

**This is just a pairing that I thought about – I decided to try and make a chapter of it. Had this pairing in mind even before Dawn's death (I was going to have Lexi swoop in and save the day after she became Tig's old lady – but it wouldn't have been the same) **

Full summary : He never claimed to be sane, and never claimed to not be into some messed up sh*t thanks to the horrors of his past.. however as watched and pleading for them to stop burning dawn, someone else steps in. He doesn't know her name, he doesn't know what to make of her 'monstrously changing in her face' but after saving his daughter and stepping in to save Opie? He would be an idiot to not find out. Set in Season 5.

Rated M

Romance – Horror – Family

Opie will live, Tig will find an old lady _*__hint, hint*_

…

**Chapter title : Daughter for a Daughter**

…

Tig knew something was up when he was lead to an abandoned construction sight and was forced to walk. He cringed and cussed when Damon Pope stepped out of the back of a car with a cigar, looking posed and deadly as he was chained up and in handcuffed. "...Yeah.." He forced out as he was asked if he knew who the man in the suit in front of him was.

"Do you know what happens now?" The flat tone the question held made him cringe on the inside, but he simply nodded with defeat in his eyes, murmuring that now Pope was going to kill him, blue eyes widened through when the black male looked at him with sick amusement, "That would be too easy."

Torture? Not like he didn't deserve it for the act of killing Pope's daughter, but when Clay lied to him (something he didn't expect at all after all their years as friends way back when in the club and even before that)... it was to be expected. He watched cautiously as Pope nodded to one of his henchman, before opening a trap door on the ground of some kind to reveal to him something that made Tig's heart race with horror and anxiety.

There, a mist of all the bodies, was his daughter Dawn slumped over in the corner. Her dark hair sticking to her beautiful round face as her dark eyes that she got from her mother was shut. Tig prayed she was just knocked out. In a fetal position she was wearing a blue jean jacket, black pants with a silver belt, striped socks that looked like stockings and black combat boots. He remembers when she came to Charming trying to con him into giving her $12,000, claiming her sister Fawn was suffering from bulimia and needs rehab. Even when Gemma and Bobby told him that they spoke with his ex-wife and that Fawn is fine and with her boyfriend in Chicago, he still gave his daughter the money anyway, as he knew very well it's the only reason he ever gets to see her. "Dawnie..." Tig turned to Pope, eyes blazing before looking back at his daughter, "Dawn.. Dawnie.. Baby, wake up!"

He didn't see the nod Pope gave before the henchman that opened the trap lid that showed the evidence of their morbidness, however his eyes widened even more in horror as he threw something that looked and smelled like gasoline on her unconscious body, "No! Stop! Stop it!" He looked at Pope and over the bastard's shoulder that was going to kill his daughter stood a beautiful blond curvy woman off to the side, coming out of the construction sight far away from them. He had half a thought to yell at her to call the cops, but the last thing he needed was for this woman to die as well, turned his attention back to Dawn, "Baby, oh baby, No!" He turned to Pope as he walked back and forth in chain length like a rapid dog," God damn it – Would you fucking stop?!"

"_Daddy._..." Her voice was filled with confusion and it pierced his heart as her round, child like face was covered in fear as she squirmed in the body parts and blood, a sob bursting though her full lips on it's own accord.

He screamed out in rage at Pope, now noticing the blond woman wasn't there anymore, "_Let. Me. Go!_ " He rattled the chains as he paced again in fear as his daughter pleaded for him to get her out of there.

"Oh man!" Tig turned to Pope with sadness and regret in his blue orbs, "I'm _so _sorry... Don't do this to her.. Kill me instead..Please, _I beg you_, kill me instead."

"...You know my pain, Mr. Trager.." Pope finally decided and looked at his cigar in mock thought, before looking at the terrified face of Tig's daughter, going to flick it at her when a noise behind him made him turn. One of his guys, he noticed, was gone out of thin air. He looked at the man beside him in confusion before it turned to horror as the body of said missing man seemingly fell out of nowhere and hit the ground with a thud. Pope turned to Tig and shook his cigar threateningly, "You have _one chance_ to tell me _what the fuck_ is going on?"

But Tig was at a loss at what to say, men didn't fall out of nowhere. Damon Pope took in his expression with narrowed eyes before sighing, "I gave you a chance, Mr. Trag-" He was cut off with being thrown on his back in a spot that was halfway to Tig, both men's orbs widening at the beautiful honey blond that lunged at him from a spot that was still unknown to the men. Tig took in her curvy figure that was wrapped up in skin tight leather pants, high heeled boots that put Gemma's to shame, and a leather jacket that was over a dark gray tank top. Pope went to move his hands to punch the woman but she grabbed his fist and twisted it roughly, effectively breaking his wrist in one fluid move.

She was up before Tig knew it, kicking Pope harshly and making him spin on the ground to his car in a roll. He looked at her to Pope, who was struggling to get up off the ground, and back again. A man ran up to her from behind and Tig opened his mouth to warn her, only getting out a "Watc-" before she spun with grace that a ballerina could only dream of and grabbed him by the front of his neck, dragging him to face her. "You will stay here and you will not speak or move." Tig watched as she let go of him when his eyes widened and repeated what she said on auto pilot, "Good."

She turned her cinnamon brown eyes to Tig, and tilted her head, "I really do hate bad manners." She moved over to Dawn, giving off a sad smile as she did so before reaching out an olive skin toned hand, "Come on, honey. It'll be okay." She said the last part when it was clear that the younger girl was hesitating and pulled her up and into her arms in a hug, holding the girl tight to her as she sobbed for what could have happened to her if the older woman hadn't stepped in.

"Your safe, honey, your sa-" Bang! A joint scream echoed in the silence from both father and daughter Trager's as the looked from Pope to the blond that saved his little Dawn and the gun shot wound the back of her head.

"No!" Tig's voice rang out again as he looked at the blond curvy woman that saved his daughter, not even wanting anything in return and now – Tig blinked as he stared at the blond beauty as she released her hold slowly in pain and turned to direct Pope with a glare that had Tig in disbelief.

"_Ow_!" The blond before him said that word in more annoyance than pain as she walked over to him, ignoring the bullets that were shot at her and took it with ease to throw it away from his reach, "Not only do you try to _kill this little girl_ while making her father watch but you are being very rude.. now what _shall_ we do about that?"

Tig's vote was to slaughter them all like pigs for the Sunday breakfast, but that was just his opinion.. and with his daughter here paired up with the night she had.. He shook his head as he watched with awed fear as her face changed to something more.. monstrous, more lethal. Her eyes turned black and red with veins around each eye, smiling at hope with a fanged smile. She walked up to the only henchman that was still alive but hadn't moved and bit into his neck like a modern day vampire. Tig tilted his head in confusion as the wound on the back of her head healed by itself the more she drank, before she pulled away and wiped her mouth with her fingers and licked them clean as she turned around. Pope watching her in frozen shock.

She eyed Tig's cut for a second before smiling at him with warm cinnamon brown eyes, and nodded to his daughter, "I can make her forget about this if you want. To make it seem like just a bad dream..."

"You _can_...?" He didn't want his baby girl to remembering going through this but it seemed impossible to simply 'make someone forget' as she claimed.. then again, it wasn't normal to change your face and heal your wounds by sucking blood. She nodded and strutted over to Dawn before the girl could process her moving, widening both of their eyes and doing just that before making her fall asleep.

The woman brought her to the ground gently, laying her down a little aways from the pit in which she was before, and walked over to Tig, locking eyes with him as he met hers after he scanned her curvy body that was far more impressive up close and personal.. grabbing the cuffs before pulling in a move that seemed to gentle to break the hard metal, "She will wake up in exactly two hours, not remembering a thing."

She looked at Dawn with a soft look, that even her mother didn't give her – hell he wasn't even sure if her mother knew she was missing, before picking up a rock from the ground, throwing it at Damon Pope's shoulder in a speed that Tig's eyes didn't even catch before it shattered Pope's shoulder. A scream echoing around them as she turned to Tig, "That should keep him from running." She went to walk away from him when he stopped her.

"Thank you so much but … That's it?" Tig's eyes were narrowed in disbelief as he stared at her back, it was a weird hell of a night. "You are just going to walk away?!"

She turned and tilted her head in confusion, her beautiful hair moving to the side with her head as she stared at him, "Yes. I heard your screams – I may not be an angel but I am not a cold hearted bitch either."

He looked at her, mentally correcting that she was an angel for stepping in and saving his little girl, watched her smile at him calmly before going to walk away, "I have to know your name..You stepped in when you didn't need to and saved my little girl..Please.." He pleaded out to her, "If this is the last time I will see you, I have to know.. My name is Alexander – 'Tig'.." Cinnamon brown eyes connected with his for the last time that night, and as she sped away as quickly as she seemed to come, her voice carried in the wind behind her, 'Call me Lexi.' When she was gone, Tig glared at Pope and the other man that seemed to fall on the ground in an unconscious heep before leaning his daughter's head on his lap and pulled out his, the number on speed dial ringing in his ear as he called the president of his club.

"Jax, I need help.. It's my daughter. Pope and some others tried to..." He swallowed harshly at what could have happened, before giving them the location and ending the call with a murmured 'Please hurry.' He stared off into the distance, in the general direction Lexi left in and made a silent promise to himself that would find more about her, find her again, by any means necessary.

…..

…..

**I hope you guys liked it so far. Sorta nervous because I really want this story to work.. I was going to make Lexi be Rebekah but I like Lexi just alittle bit more. Lol. Dawn's burning alive scene had me so upset and heartbroken that I just wanted someone – anyone – to save her. **

**Please review.**

**Words are 2,393**


End file.
